Chained up and blindfolded
by Skovko
Summary: There she was lying naked on her stomach on the floor, blindfolded and with her hands chained to the radiator. Dolph Ziggler had returned home again, ready to play.


There she was lying naked on her stomach on the floor, blindfolded and with her hands chained to the radiator. Not scared at all because she knew she was in good hands. He would never hurt her for real. This was a normal game for them. How long had she been there? Half an hour or just a couple of minutes? Time was impossible to keep track of when being blindfolded and alone in a room. She knew he was somewhere close. He would never leave her all alone but he liked to toy with her. Being alone with her thoughts, her mind started wandering back to when they met.

It was back in April. She had bought a ticket for Wrestlemania and she was ready to have the time of her life. She was lucky, her ticket was for the front row next to the ramp where all the superstars came down. She would see them all up close. The ladder match was about to begin and she was exited. She loved ladder matches. They were her favourites. Dolph Ziggler was the first one to come out. Although he was great to watch, she had never been a Dolph fan. However, seeing him up close made it all feel so different. Walking down the ramp his eyes met hers and she felt herself blushing when he gave her a little smile before passing her.

The show ended and the evening had been magical. She wasn't ready to go home so she started walking down the streets until she found a cozy little bar. She went in and ordered a glass of vodka with orange juice. She went to an empty table in the corner and sat there in her own thoughts thinking about the entire Wrestlemania show and how great it had been to be there.

"May I sit here?" A voice suddenly sounded next to her.

She looked up and locked eyes with Dolph Ziggler.

"Oh my god, you're Dolph Ziggler," she blurted own, immediately feeling dumb for sounding like a 13 year old fan girl.  
"Thanks for telling me. I lost my momery after being knocked around by ladders but now I know who I am again. You don't happen to know my address too, do you?" He jokingly asked.  
"Yes, you can sit down," she said and blushed.

He sat next to her.

"I noticed you at the show," he said.

Again she blushed but he seemed like a nice person and soon the conversation was going over several drinks and they talked the hours away. That night she had ended back at his hotel room and they had had sex. It had been amazing.

Yet here she was, chained to the radiator. Months had passed since that first meeting and they had been a couple since. She had fast realized that he had the same dark fantasies as her when it came to sex and they had been living them out every time he came home from travelling around the country.

Last night he had come home late. He had been too tired to have sex with her and had gone straight to bed. She had cuddled up in his arms.

"Tomorrow I'll treat you good, baby," he had whispered in her ear.

She had smiled and kissed him and they had drifted to sleep.

This morning she had gotten out of bed. He seemed to be sleeping still when she went to take a shower. After the shower she had wrapped herself in the towel. She had stepped outside the bathroom when he had immediately grabbed her from behind. She had struggled and the towel ended on the floor right away. He pushed her forcefully into the livingroom. She fought all the way. God, she loved feeling him being so rough on her and she knew he loved when she fought back. He had forced her down on her stomach and chained her up and then blindfolded her.

How much time had passed? She had no idea. She heard him enter the livingroom and walk over to her. He kneeled down next to her.

"Are you scared?" he asked.  
"Yes," she whispered almost silently.

He grabbed her hair forcing her head back.

"I asked if you're scared?!" He screamed into her face.  
"Yes!" she cried out.

He let go off her hair.

"Good," he said.

He scratched his nails down her back.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna have some fun with you and you're gonna love it," he manickly laughed. "Now turn around."

She didn't turn. She just pretended to cry from fear. Again her head was forced back by him.

"I said turn around, bitch!" He screamed.

She slowly turned around on her back.

"Don't hurt me. Don't do this do me," she whispered.

She heard him laugh while his hand went down her stomach until it reached her pussy. She tried crossing her legs so he couldn't enter. His hand quickly went to her throat squeezing it. His face went all the way down to hers.

"One more time you don't play nice and do what I want and I'll choke the life out of you. Do you understand?" He said in a cold tone.  
"Yes," she cried silently.  
"Good girl," he said as his hand went for her pussy again.

She felt two fingers go inside her.

"Oh god, please don't do this to me," she cried.

He didn't answer. He just let his fingers go in and out at a slow pace for a little while. She was so wet and ready to take him. He pulled out his fingers and put them to her lips.

"Lick them," he demanded.

She opened her mouth and did as he said.

"What else can you do with that mouth?" He asked in an evil tone.

She felt him put his legs on each side of her chest, not sitting down on her but he was there on top of her.

"If you bite, you're dead," he said.

He leaned in and pushed his dick into her mouth. She started sucking and licking and she heard him moan in pleasure. This went on for a couple of minutes and then he pulled out. He moved away from her body again.

"On your knees," he commanded.  
"Please don't do this. You can still let me go. I won't tell anyone," she tried with one last crying plea.

He cracked a laugh.

"On your knees now!" He commanded.

She turned around and slowly went to her knees. He slapped her ass hard once. She screamed out in pain and tried to pull her body forward to get away from the hand but he was fast to grab her hips. He pushed himself into her pussy hard and started moving at a fast pace. She cried out while moaning. It felt so good. There he was fucking her to pieces and she loved every second of it. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards. She couldn't take it any longer. She screamed out in pleasure as she came. He let go of her hair and grabbed her hips again. He kept fucking her fast and hard until he came too.

They went to the floor together. He removed the blindfold and kissed her neck.

"I missed you so much, baby," he said.  
"I missed you too," she answered.

A couple of seconds went by while they tried to control their heavy breathing.

"Can you please unchain me now?" She asked.

He turned her head with his hand and looked her in the eyes.

"No. I'm not done with you yet. I told you I would treat you good today and you're not going anywhere until I'm done," he answered.

He gently pushed her onto her back and crawled down between her legs. He gave her a sexy glance before planting his face in her pussy.


End file.
